Child of the Red Rain
by Vaerin7
Summary: A threat from the past comes back to plague Seireitei, one Kisuke used to love.  With Ichigo accidentally imprinting a less than enthused Byakuya as his alpha, and the threat pinpointing him, what's he to do?


Child of the Red Rain

It was a long time ago, something that drifts on the edge of all their minds and insists on making itself known every now and then. A man had lived in Soul Society, a legend among shinigami, and his life ended in a terrible betrayal. He was the most powerful person to ever wield a Zanpakto, the most tactical shinigami to ever walk their walls or fight their battles. He was patient, quiet, and skillful. Those who knew him were lucky to be his comrades, unfortunate to be his enemy, and damn blessed to be considered his friends. He had only one that he loved with all he was, only one he told every secret he's ever kept… Urahara Kisuke. He grew up with the eccentric blonde, climbing the ranks with him and holding back until the blonde reached his level. They were best friends, lovers, and there was no other the man would have doted upon. One day, Kurosuchi Mayuri went to Yamamoto-sotaicho and informed him the man held a Hollow type reiatsu. There was no trial to be had, the rulebook was perfectly clear about such matters… the man was to be put to death. Everyone available tracked him down, finding him curled up with Kisuke beneath a tree's shade. Kisuke was startled, scrambling to his feet although his lover seemed completely unfazed. He squared them with a humorous look, his grin cocky and teasing.

"I knew you were coming," he states. "I had thought better of this age… I had thought you'd learned your lesson from the past."

"I am truly sorry, my friend," Yamamoto-sotaicho sighs sadly. "You were the best of us… we will take a terrible hit at your loss."

"Loss? What are they talking about?" Kisuke asks in fear.

"They've found out my reiatsu isn't normal," the man sighs. "I'm being put to death."

"No!" the blonde gasps. "I… I won't let them!"

"Now, now, love," the man grins widely. "You know me better than that."

"Do you have anything to say before your execution?"

"Yes, yes I do," the man chuckles. "I tried very hard to get you all away from that damn rulebook… but I obviously failed. I won't, however, give up on you as you have me. Someday, not anytime soon, my offspring will arrive. They will turn your world upside down and, hopefully, they'll succeed where I failed. I will win this, I'm a very patient man and very intelligent in these things. Till next time, my old friends. I can only pray I'm there to see when they uproot you all the first time, for I can assure you it will not be the last."

With that, the man is struck down. Urahara Kisuke, at that very moment, lost the will to continue. He ran off to the living world, disgusted at the wrongful accusation he was forced to watch, and his best friend, Shihoin Yorouchi, followed him. From the moment the blade made contact to this very day, that niggling reminder of the man's last promise has been haunting them all.

Kurosaki Ichigo, after the war with Aizen, has been given permission to cross over to Soul Society when he sees fit. The Sotaicho has decided that his presence will not only keep their Taicho sharp, but also be a means to train their squad members. Now, the orange haired shinigami is spending his summer break within the walls of Soul Society. Rukia has been spending a lot of time with him, Renji has allowed him to stay at his place at night, and Ikkaku has broken out into many arguments with Yumichika and Rangiku for them attempting to hog all his attention. It's been the craziest three days Ichigo has ever lived through… he's almost afraid he won't survive the rest of the break. He's overjoyed that Urahara Kisuke was also allowed back, along with Yorouchi Shihoin and the Visoreds. Most of them prefer the living world, but Shinji has taken the offer for one of the vacant Taicho seats.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Ikkaku shouts. "Busy?"

"No, not really. Rukia had messages to deliver, Rangiku was behind on her paperwork, and Yumichika was off with one of his other friends."

"Great! Let's have a spar!"

Ichigo grins widely, unsheathing his Zanpakto and getting ready. Ikkaku leaps, their weapons clashing. The fight is brutal, bloody, and the two are thoroughly enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Ikkaku pins Ichigo… and the orange haired shinigami panics. The feeling that spikes through him is unbearable, his reiatsu lashing out and throwing his friend away. He sits up, gasping for breath with eyes as wide as a deer cornered by a hunter.

"You okay?" he calls after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ikkaku calls. "What the hell was that? The Taicho will be here fast with you throwing your reiatsu around like that."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I don't know what came over me."

*You're looking for an alpha, * his Hollow laughs with glee. *Too bad you're a submissive, you'd make one hell of a dominant. Of course, with a power like yours… I'm kind of glad you're not a dominant. *

Ichigo growls at his Hollow's words, getting up only to fall once more. The last lash out of his reiatsu was enough to drain him completely, yet he's not ready to admit he's spent. He uses his sword as a crutch to lift himself to his feet, yet his fingers aren't strong enough to keep their grip and he's falling again. A hand beneath him keeps him from hitting the ground, his body acting without his permission to cuddle into the power that surrounds him before he passes out.

"Awe, isn't that cute," Shuunsui grins. "I think he likes you."

Byakuya frowns furiously at the man, looking down at the teen that now holds his haori with a death grip as he cuddles. He had acted on instinct, stopping Ichigo's body from harming itself further in it's meeting with the ground… he never expected the boy's reaction to be like this. Kisuke walks over, attempting to pull Ichigo away. The teen whimpers in fear in his sleep, turning closer to Byakuya unconsciously, and Kisuke sighs heavily in return.

"Guess what?" he asks happily.

"… Do we even want to know?" Toshiro huffs.

"Ichigo is a submissive! Isn't that funny?" the blonde grins. "Apparently he's searching for an alpha. Byakuya is the first lucky contender! Anyone else want to try their luck?"

"Wait… what?" Renji asks in utter shock.

"Ichigo has an inner Hollow, they mate by choosing powerful alphas that can protect them enough… but can't overpower them should they get bored. You know… survival instincts and all," Kisuke points out. "Ichigo is old enough to go into heat, but since he's human he doesn't feel the majority of the effects… he just looks for an alpha. He must've lashed out because someone pinned him and he got scared."

"I did," Ikkaku says.

"You weren't strong enough for him," he smiles. "Sorry, better luck next time."

"And what, exactly, am I to do with him?" Byakuya frowns.

"He's yours now, what do I care what you do with him?" Kisuke waves off.

"We shall work on a solution, Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto sighs. "Please, take care of him until then. As for the… other… problem at hand…"

"Yes, what shall we do about it?" Soi Fon asks.

"Kurosuchi will do research throughout the day, along with Juushiro and Shuunsui," he orders. "The rest of you will be on alert for anything unusual."

They all nod, leaving Byakuya alone with the unconscious seventeen year old in his arms. He gives a heavy sigh and picks the boy up, carrying him home with him and praying he doesn't cause too much trouble.

The man they knew so long ago watches them, he's always been watching them, and he grins in satisfaction when his target comes into view. The orange haired teen being carried by Byakuya is beautiful, just as he always knew he was. The noble doesn't look particularly thrilled about his new assignment, not even a little bit content, so the man can see the noble pushing the boy right into his arms. He's been so patient, so incredibly patient… he can wait a little longer.

Ichigo wakes in a room he's vaguely familiar with, his body aching terribly and no injuries to be seen upon his skin. With a stretch, he gets up and can't help but explore. He slides open a door to see the garden he knows to belong to Byakuya, the room one of many within the huge traditional Japanese house with a wrap around porch. He's just now aware that he's wearing a white sleeping yukata, a bright blush spreading on the bridge of his nose at the realization someone undressed him.

"I see you've still to learn how to stay down," Byakuya remarks from his side.

"You know me," Ichigo grins. "Stubborn till my last breath."

"Let me explain to you how this is going to work," Byakuya sighs before giving a stern look to the stubborn boy. "Apparently, you're under the impression I need you complicating my life. Therefore, you will stay here with me. I don't care where you go, I don't care what you do, and I don't care how many times you attempt to kill yourself in pointless fights. I do, however, wish to know if you plan on going to the living world and you will not, for any reason, be intimate with anyone. If I feel as though I wish to waste time on you, I will. I promise not to go further than you're comfortable with, although I'm certain an attractive male such as yourself has wasted time on many lovers."

"… Did I miss something?" Ichigo asks on the verge of punching the man. "And for your information, I've only dated a couple times and I've never gone past the occasional kiss."

"Urahara informed us you are a submissive and your having an inner Hollow causes you to search out an alpha. I was that unfortunate alpha you clung to, so you belong to me until we figure out some way to change your mind."

"I must've been weaker than I thought," Ichigo growls. "I was obviously not in my right mind! I demand to speak to Yamamoto, I want a retry! There's no way I'd be pushed over by you!"

Byakuya sighs in annoyance, leaning forward and kissing Ichigo on the lips. It's quick and soft, but enough to tell Ichigo he's truly gone insane… as he liked it. With that the noble walks away, leaving a furiously blushing Ichigo to sputter in indignation. He's thoughtful for the rest of the day, staring out over the peaceful garden and wondering just where he stands with the man. To hear him speak it's almost as though he's a mission or toy, yet Ichigo knows Byakuya has too much pride to sink low enough to consider a person a simple sex toy.

*A mission, * he nods in decision. *Definitely a mission. *

*Oh of course, * his Hollow cackles. *Like he wouldn't be interested in tapping a sexy submissive like you after so many years of keeping his hormones in check. He's only a man as well, King, he has needs he can't hold back forever… and you belong to him now. *

Ichigo growls at his inner Hollow, getting up and walking off to think. Maybe it would be a good idea to go back to the living world, however… he's not stupid enough to believe he can take out the Arrancars and Hollows that will inevitably attempt to dominate him. He's walking through the forest quietly, his eyes just making out a tall figure leaning against one of the trees. The man is a healthy tan with a body of lean muscle, his clothes are crimson with elegant gold trim… a vest and baggy pants… and he wears a lot of gold bracelets and chokers. His hair is shaggy, touching his shoulders just barely, and pure white. He's wearing a gold hoop earring, a cocky grin, two Zanpakto at his waist, and his eyes have strangely gold irises. Ichigo is completely taken by the man, standing completely still with his mouth slightly agape. There's something about him that seems a tad familiar, but he pushes it off with the knowledge he's never seen this man before.

"Uh… hey," Ichigo murmurs. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"You haven't," the man grins. "Because I'm positive I would've remembered such a beautiful and exotic looking shinigami."

"I'm not beautiful," Ichigo snaps with a blush. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Hmm… shouldn't you be giving me your name first? That's only polite."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"They call me Shiro of the Red Rain, enchanted to meet you," he nods.

"Yeah, whatever," he mutters. "I have to get going. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

He turns, but the man is in his way. In shock, he looks between where he was and where he is. After a moment of floundering for some sort of explanation, he realizes that the man's arm is around his wait. It's not an intimate hold, per say, but it's enough for Ichigo's over heated mind to see it as such.

"How about you stay here with me?" the man wonders with a purr. "I can take good care of you."

"Uh… uh… I'm… I kind of already have someone," he forces out in hesitation. "He'll be worried, I have to go."

"Too bad," the man chuckles. "We could've had fun, you and I."

Ichigo breaks free of his arm and hurries off, tripping every once and a while before making it to Byakuya's place. Byakuya is outside searching for his charge in annoyance when Ichigo speeds into the garden and trips into him, sending them both to the ground. Immediately, the noble catches the panic and uncertainty in the younger's amber orbs.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I met someone in the forest," he says. "I didn't know them, but they were very insistent I stay with them… I think they liked me. They said their name was… uh… Shiro of the Red Rain."

"What?" Byakuya frowns. "Are you positive that's what he said? You didn't mishear?"

"No, that's what he said," Ichigo snaps. "I'm not deaf you know!"

"He wanted you, was it? Is that all? Are you positive you were his target?"

"Target? We were the only ones in the forest! I wasn't a target, he just… was really touchy-feely, okay?"

"What to you mean by 'touchy-feely'?" Byakuya growls.

"He put his arm around my waist, said we could have a lot of fun," Ichigo shrugs. "It's nothing I haven't gotten before, chill out."

"You didn't belong to me before," the noble bristles. "I don't appreciate people stepping on my territory."

"You haven't claimed me!" Ichigo snaps before slapping his hands over his mouth.

Byakuya watches him thoughtfully a moment, the orange haired shinigami blushing terribly as he stammers to amend his mistake. In all rights, Ichigo is correct. In order to be able to be so possessive of him, Byakuya would need to claim him through sex. The only reason for that being, that Hollows claim that way and Ichigo is running on Hollow rules right now. For the moment, however, the noble will overlook that particular comment. If it's brought up again before a solution is found, he will most certainly have to shut the teen up by doing so. It's only now, after the conversation is brought to that abrupt halt, that Ichigo realizes that he's sitting in the dark haired shinigami's lap… and Byakuya is letting him. He scrambles off quickly, falling on his backside in his haste, and then gets up to head to his room.

"You didn't eat dinner," Byakuya remarks.

"Not hungry," Ichigo murmurs. "I'll eat a big breakfast."

That night, Ichigo is less than pleased to find that his dreams are far hotter than usual… starring the dark haired noble that insists he belongs to him. This only adds truth to the fact that Ichigo chose him as his alpha, the boy waking far too hard for comfort and with no serious privacy to indulge thanks to so many servants roaming around.

*Who cares? * his inner Hollow asks slyly. *Just do it, let yourself go. It's not like they don't expect it, the man they serve has no doubt explained how you belong to him now. *

Ichigo ignores the Hollow, burying his head beneath the pillow with a moan of agitation as his stiff member is pressed between himself and the futon he sleeps on. He doesn't even hear the door to his room slide open and shut, doesn't notice the presence watching him curiously.

"You like waving your emotions like a flag, don't you?" Byakuya sighs.

"Huh?" Ichigo asks in shock as his head shoots up.

"Your reiatsu is tainted with a heavy veil of lust," he points out. "I doubt there isn't a shinigami in Soul Society that doesn't feel it."

"Great," Ichigo grumbles. "I'm just gonna hide here today."

"That won't be possible," Byakuya sighs. "The Gotei 13 is having a meeting and I was ordered to drag you along. Hurry up, I abhor being late."

"Yes, my alpha," Ichigo states in sarcasm. "Anything you say, my alpha."

Ichigo walks in with Byakuya, standing listlessly at his side before he's sent a glare that has him sitting at his feet to stay out of trouble. Renji is behind him, watching curiously at their interaction and snickering when Ichigo is silently told to sit down. Kisuke is standing in Kurosuchi's spot much to his surprise, the rims of his eyes red from tears long ago shed and he looks very tired.

"Let us begin the meeting."

"Kurosuchi-taicho was found in his lab today," Nemu informs. "I tried everything, but couldn't wake him from his unconscious state. Urahara agreed to take the position temporarily until he's well."

"Very well. Unohana, any news on his condition?"

"He's just in a very deep sleep," she sighs. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Urahara, it would seem you are worse for wear today. What is wrong?"

"I had very vivid dreams about him last night," he sighs. "I awoke with marks on me."

"This is getting out of hand," the old man frowns. "Does anyone else have any news on this subject? Kuchiki-taicho, you said you had information earlier?"

"Kurosaki came across him yesterday," he states. "I believe he's made the boy his target."

"And how are the two of you getting along? Well enough to keep him from the man?"

"Uh… well… well enough not to kill one another," he mutters.

"It is imperative the two of you strengthen your relationship," he states. "I hereby order that the two of you be seen as married companions. Get rings if you feel like, but…"

"WHAT!" Ichigo snarls. "Are you insane? I'm seventeen years old! I'm too young to get married!"

"Ichigo," Kisuke calms. "This is for the best. Byakuya can take care of you and this new threat is too much for you to take on alone… especially in light of your new condition."

"What do you know!"

"I know him well… I was in love with him when he supposedly died."

Ichigo stills at that, eyes wide and unbelieving as he stares at the blonde he thinks of as a sensei…maybe even family. If Kisuke says this is all they can do and this is for the best… he'll trust him.

"Just don't expect me to play nice," he snaps in warning.

"As much as you two would no doubt like your space, protecting Kurosaki Ichigo is at the top of our priority list," Yamamoto states. "As married companions, you will also act as such. It is best if he is with you at night, during the day we will help watch over him."

Byakuya nods his understanding, yet Ichigo looks ready to kill someone. Renji quietly scoots away from the seething orange head he calls his best friend, making certain to keep his Taicho between them.

From the forest, Shiro of the Red Rain laughs delightedly to himself. They're so predictable, their eyes on the one he first encounters. With them pushing the boy closer to the alpha he chose without knowledge of it, stirring his rage and slowly stoking it with every decision they make, he'll be free to roam about and cause havoc. They were wrong to try and murder him, as if they could, especially within the eyes of his precious lover. Ah, Kisuke… how delightful his encounter was with him last night in his dreams. He'll have to repeat that soon, it's been far too long since he held his love close to him. As for the orange haired teen… it's only a few more shoves before he abandons the man he calls his alpha. When that happens, he'll be there to take him under his wing. Lets see how long he can play his game before they catch him.

Ichigo is pacing in the bathroom, his bathing robe tied tightly around him as he nervously moves in thought. Byakuya is waiting for him in his room, probably getting impatient with his absence as he's been pacing for about fifteen minutes after his bath. Finally, he hears the knock on the door and it slides open. He expects a servant, turning to scowl at them for the intrusion, but it's the dark haired noble.

"Are you planning on sleeping tonight?" he sighs in aggravation.

"Yes," Ichigo mutters. "I'm just… I'm not tired."

"Great, then come to bed and stare at the ceiling," he frowns. "I want to sleep and I can't do that until you're in the room with me."

"Sure you can," Ichigo says quickly. "You just go to sleep and I'll come in later."

A hand is on his shoulder, pulling the orange haired boy with him gently but firmly. Ichigo gasps, fighting to keep his robe closed as they pass the many staff watching curiously. Finally, after all his protests and whining, they arrive at the room and Byakuya pushes him in.

"I'm in my robe," Ichigo snaps. "What the hell am I supposed to wear to bed?"

"Nothing for all I care," Byakuya scoffs. "I'm tired. Lay down and go to sleep, or so help me I'll knock you out myself."

"… How did Rukia survive you raising her again?" Ichigo asks deadpanned.

He's guided onto the bed, Byakuya slipping off his own robe to show he's only wearing cotton sleeping pants. Ichigo is blushing profusely, one shoulder on his robe slipping off as he sits kneeling on the floor. Byakuya pays no attention to him, lying down and motioning for the boy to join him. Before the orange haired shinigami could say anything, Byakuya grips the front of his robe and yanks him down. The robe is all but gone, clinging feebly to his arms as the tie has come loose and the shoulders have slipped down. Ichigo sighs, fixing it hastily before lying on his back. Byakuya is asleep in no time, making Ichigo wonder if he even gets enough sleep at night. After a moment, an arm curls around his waist and he's pulled closer to the wide chest and chiseled abs. He forces himself to concentrate on Byakuya's breathing, the warm puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck, and eventually falls asleep.

Ichigo is wandering the forest the next day, furious he was woken by a servant far too early in the morning… give him an alarm clock any day! The servant had kept sending him lustful looks, as his robe was hanging open from moving around in his sleep and the woman got a much appreciated look at his body. Ichigo has never been shy about his body, he knows he has nothing to be ashamed of… Hell, Rukia's watched him change a thousand times over when she stayed in his closet! It's just that he doesn't appreciate the lingering looks he receives, looks Rukia never gave him because she knew they were nothing more than friends and she insisted they were closer to siblings.

"You're looking mighty aggravated."

"Shiro!" Ichigo gasps as he turns quickly to face the humored man.

"Ichigo," he grins. "Care to talk about it?"

"Not with you," the orange head snaps viciously. "You're the enemy!"

"Have I hurt you, Ichigo?"

"Well… no," he murmurs.

"Have you done me wrong?"

"No."

"Then I've no reason to be your enemy," he grins. "The shinigami did me wrong… they tried to murder me. They called for my wrongful execution and forced my only love to watch as I died. I don't plan on harming them, this is all a game to me. However… we don't have to tell them that, okay? Now… care to sit and talk with me? I'll stay all the way over here if it makes you feel safe."

"… Okay," Ichigo murmurs after a moment's hesitation.

Ichigo tells Shiro everything that's going on, leaving out anything he might think the man can use against his friends. He uses no names, barely uses descriptions, and still thinks Shiro of the Red Rain knows more than he lets on. The man listens well, nods when it calls for it, and rarely speaks unless he thinks Ichigo needs an opinion. By the time he's finished, Ichigo seriously can't see why the man was tagged for execution.

"Why did they execute you?"

"… My reiatsu wasn't normal," he sighs. "They didn't understand that, which caused them to fear what they didn't understand. And what the shinigami fear, they label a threat and destroy it."

"That's stupid," Ichigo huffs. "My reiatsu is different, too, but they haven't killed me."

"You give me hope, Ichigo," the man smile warmly. "Perhaps they really have changed."

"I should be going," he sighs. "My… alpha… will be looking for me."

"I can feel him from here," Shiro chuckles lightly. "You're going to get an earful when he finds you… his reiatsu is littered with worry and agitation."

"When isn't it," Ichigo mutters with a roll of his eyes. "Wait a minute… I never told you who my alpha is, so how do you know which reiatsu belongs to him?"

"I'm a very intelligent person, Ichigo," the man laughs lightly. "I don't need you to tell me everything when I already know more than you do about all this."

With that, the man fades away and leaves Ichigo completely stunned. Byakuya is behind him just as quickly as Shiro vanished, eyes searching for any enemies even though he felt no reiatsu other than Ichigo's. Once he's made certain they're safe, he kneels down and hesitantly pulls Ichigo into his arms.

"You can't keep running off like that," he murmurs. "You could've been caught."

"… I'm sorry," Ichigo says. "I just needed to clear my head."

"Come, let's go home."

Ichigo doesn't leave the Kuchiki manor again, instead sitting in the garden and thinking over everything he's learned. Byakuya doesn't bother him, he has no need as long as he knows where he's at. It isn't a few minutes later, that Ichigo notices the tall form watching him from deeper in the garden. He frowns, watching that cocky smirk dare him to follow.

"Kurosaki-kun," a servant says from their bowing position in the doorway. "Kuchiki-sama wishes for your presence."

He glances back at the man everyone fears, yet he's already gone. With a huff, Ichigo gets up and goes inside. Byakuya is at his desk, going through a few files Renji dropped off. The Sotaicho thought it best he work from home if he doesn't take Ichigo to the office with him, so he's been reviewing these files all day. Ichigo stands before him, irate at being bothered and impatient at Byakuya's lack of attention.

"Well?" he asks. "What do you want?"

"Have you absolutely no manners?" Byakuya frowns. "You should be more…"

"I don't call you Kuchiki-taicho, what the hell makes you think I'll be any more formal as your… companion," Ichigo finishes with a growl.

"You may not understand this, but I have an image to uphold as head of my clan," the noble frowns. "You will not disrespect me in such a manner."

"If I continue to, will you have to get rid of me?" Ichigo asks excitedly. "I've been thinking of alternative methods of subduing this infernal need of mine. I think I've come up with a rather good one, but of course it won't work if I'm still with you."

"I will not get rid of you until Sotaicho allows it," Byakuya sighs.

"Too bad," Ichigo grins cockily. "Because when you end up with someone like myself, you end up with the whole package. Meaning… I'm not changing one bit just because I embarrass you."

"Would that change any if I were to claim you?"

"Absolutely not," Ichigo says lightly. "In fact, I just may be even more of a pain in your ass were you to do so. Is that all you wanted?"

"I have to have dinner with my family tonight," he says flatly. "They are most interested in meeting the wife the Sotaicho chose himself."

"Cool, where's she at?"

"Over there," he points in humor.

Ichigo turns… only to look in a mirror on the wall. Anger flashes in his eyes as he turns back to Byakuya, the warning evident even without words. The dark haired noble simply watches him, chin resting on his palm as he waits for the outburst.

"You can't be serious!" the teen yells.

"I am most serious, Ichigo," he says. "Mind you, they will not be as passive as the shinigami you know when it comes to disrespect."

"… I hope I get kidnapped before dinner," Ichigo grumbles. "And for your information, I have absolutely no intention of being all formal with your family. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I have no need to impress them."

Ichigo turns and strolls out, missing the small smirk from Byakuya. The minute Ichigo gets outside again, he sees the telltale shock of white hair from Shiro and heads in that direction. The man is sitting in a very secluded area, leaning back against a cherry blossom tree contently.

"More problems, Ichigo?" he chuckles richly. "They seem to follow you everywhere."

"Byakuya's family wants to meet me," he huffs. "As if I'm the type to play kiss-ass to a bunch of stuck up nobles with too much time on their hands."

"Careful, Ichigo, that's your husband's family you're badmouthing," the man grins.

"I don't care," he mutters. "Rukia's told me about them, they deserve every word. So… what have you been up to?"

"Just a little mischief, little one, nothing big."

"… Kurosuchi was found on his lab floor," Ichigo mutters. "Was that your doing?"

"It might've been. Never liked that creepy ass scientist, anyway."

"How can we pull him out of the sleep?"

"You have to catch me, Ichigo," the man purrs. "But I might reconsider my terms… if you were to leave your alpha and come with me."

"… I… can't do that," Ichigo murmurs.

"Too bad. Though I can't say I'm disappointed, as my game just gets to continue longer."

A servant is coming closer, Ichigo's eyes only straying for a moment before he notes Shiro of the Red Rain has vanished again. Dinner with Byakuya's family is… a disaster. Byakuya just sat by with humor in his eyes as Ichigo got in an argument with just about everyone that spoke, starting with his grandfather who had mentioned how distasteful it was to be married to a misfit like Ichigo. He quite enjoyed the evening, as he's never had the pleasure of seeing someone else put his family in their place. After Ichigo seemed ready to murder the old man, Byakuya cut in saying it was the Sotaicho's wish and he would discuss the matter no further. Ichigo was impressed to say the least when everyone immediately shut up, noting just how much power Byakuya had over those of his clan. Now, however, the shinigami noble has to remind himself Ichigo is the only person in his clan he will never have power over. He knocks on the bathroom door again.

"Ichigo! I will not say it again!"

"Good!" Ichigo snaps through the door. "Your repetitiveness is getting annoying!"

"All right, have it your way," the man glowers. "I tried to do things the easy way, now we're doing them the hard way."

"… What?" the teen asks nervously.

The door is opened, Ichigo watching wide eyed and blushing as Byakuya marches in and closes it once more. Ichigo had only wanted a long relaxing bath, however one of the servants told Byakuya they were afraid he'd try and commit suicide and the noble has been trying to coax him out since then. The servant only did so in hopes he'd get to stay in the bathroom with the orange haired shinigami while he bathed, which the man knew, but if the servant should tell the Sotaicho he wasn't caring for Ichigo… the teen would be taken from his care and Byakuya didn't like the idea of being seen a failure.

"Are you crazy?" Ichigo shouts. "Get out!"

"I'm not moving until you're out of that tub and heading to the bedroom," the man glares.

"I'm not getting out of this tub with you watching me!"

"It's been half an hour already, you've had enough time to bathe. Either get out, or I'll get you out myself."

Byakuya stands, arms across his chest and eyes narrowed in challenge. Ichigo glowers, turning his back on the shinigami and glaring at the water. Byakuya really didn't expect Ichigo to be so stubborn on this matter, but he should've known better. He walks over and wraps an arm around the boy's chest, careful to keep the sleeve of his robe from getting wet. Ichigo, on the other hand, grabs his arm and pushes himself forward quickly. The boy slips from his grip, Byakuya loses his balance, and the teen laughs as the noble joins him in the bubbly water. Thankfully, Byakuya had already changed for bed.

"Ichigo," he growls in warning.

"You look much better like this," Ichigo laughs. "Like a normal person."

Byakuya lunges for him, Ichigo dodges, and then the orange haired teen finds himself being dunked under the water. He's not held there, so he knows it's only in fun and Byakuya isn't trying to kill him. When he surfaces, he catches the rare smile on the stoic man's lips and a more lively glint in his eyes. For only a moment, Ichigo finds that he's proud to have managed this rare feat… then the moment dies when he's slung over Byakuya's shoulder. The man drapes a towel over his bottom so he can keep just a bit of his pride, and then carries the screaming teen back to the bedroom… death threats and all. Once there, he deposits the blushing male on the bed and lays down.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo snaps. "The only reason your stupid servant said that was because he wanted to watch me bathe!"

"I'm aware of that," the older states. "I'm also aware that he would've told the Sotaicho I wasn't caring for you, which would've had you removed from my care."

"And that's a terrible thing because..?"

"You are mine," he frowns. "I don't like sharing."

"Figures."

"Is it so bad? Do I not take good care of you?" he wonders.

"You do… but… well… I don't know," Ichigo mutters bitterly as he lays down beneath the blankets. "I just don't like the idea of having an alpha."

"Why?"

"… I'm not supposed to be the one that needs protecting," he grumbles. "I'm supposed to protect everyone else, no one is supposed to get hurt because of me."

"You're not mine because you need protecting, you're mine because you need safety," he states. "Believe it or not, they are different. Safety is a feeling, a place to retreat. You fall beneath others looking for that feeling. Now that you have it, fighting will be easier and you won't fall as much with a place to retreat."

"… I guess," Ichigo mutters.

With that said, he dares to curl up against Byakuya's warm body and is rewarded when he's not pushed away. The strong arms around him fill him with that feeling, settling his nerves immediately, and he knows Byakuya is right. With Ikkaku he felt the need for that feeling, but also knew he wouldn't find it there and lashed out to get away from the potential alpha. With the sixth guard Taicho, however, he knows he can feel that and finds no need to run.

The next day, Ichigo is sitting at Byakuya's feet with Renji. The other keeping him company during the meeting, as he was given the okay to sit with him by his Taicho. Rangiku is also with him, having pouted for fifteen minutes until Toshiro found the idea of her missing alluring. Ichigo stifles a laugh at one of Rangiku's jokes, whispered into his ear quietly, and Renji snorts in his own humor.

"Any news on Shiro of the Red Rain?" Yamamoto-sotaicho asks.

"We haven't felt him at all," Toshiro states. "It's like he just disappeared."

"Kurosuchi isn't stirring," Unohana sighs sadly. "I have suspicions that it's the work of Shiro."

"… He visited me last night," Kisuke sighs. "I don't think he holds any ill favor, but… you know how he used to be. Tactful, patient, and always cocky… reminds me of Ichigo-kun sometimes."

"Yes… uncanny resemblance," Ukitake murmurs.

"Why do you suppose Kurosuchi was the first to go?" Shuunsui wonders.

"He was the one that expressed his concerns about his reiatsu," Kisuke shrugs. "They never got along."

There's a silent moment of contemplation, Shuunsui watching Ichigo with intense eyes. Juushiro notes the pieces coming together within his best friends eyes, a slight smile lighting his face at the thought… and then those orbs go wide before the man falls. Everyone is shocked at that, Ukitake Juushiro kneeling down to attempt waking his friend and lover as everyone watches. Unohana carefully checks him over, worry in her eyes.

"This is the same sleep Kurosuchi-taicho is in," she announces. "It would appear Shiro of the Red Rain has struck again… and right beneath our noses."

"This is unacceptable!" Yamamoto growls.

"He knew something," Juushiro says softly. "I saw it in his eyes. The pieces were all falling together, Ichigo must be some sort of key."

"How do you figure?" Toshiro asks.

"Because… that's who he was watching when everything fell into place."

"… Ichigo, why don't you and Renji go for a walk," Byakuya murmurs. "Renji, don't let him out of your sight."

The redhead nods, patting the orange haired male on the back and motioning toward the door. As much as Ichigo wants to tell them about Shiro and his offer, he suddenly catches the feeling that this might be a very bad time. He stands and hurries to the door with Renji, Rangiku glancing at her Taicho before squealing happily and following the two. Once they're gone and the doors are shut tight, Byakuya turns to face the others.

"I apologize, Sotaicho, but I believe it would be wiser to keep Ichigo's temper from this particular meeting," he murmurs.

"I agree. It would only harm us more if he were to take our musings out of context," the old man nods. "And knowing him… he's likely to."

"Does anyone recall the threat left with us from Shiro of the Red Rain?" Juushiro wonders. "I'm afraid my own memory is a little fuzzy on the subject."

"… He said his offspring will return and uproot our ideals," Yamamoto murmurs. "You don't think Shuunsui thought that offspring to be Kurosaki, do you?"

"Urahara, might you tell us what the chances are?" Toshiro wonders. "What are we dealing with?"

"When Shiro and I were lovers, he allowed me to study him," Kisuke confesses. "I learned that he was neither shinigami nor Hollow. When I asked him about this, he said his kind called themselves Skimmers. They're rather peaceful creatures that move from mind to mind, hiding their reiatsu and feeding off dream energy. It's rather harmless… unless one were provoked."

"And the chances?" Soi Fon prompts.

"… Their kind reproduced in two ways. One was naturally, like any human or shinigami or Hollow," he sighs. "The other way… was by passing their genetics to unborn children. If they happened to be residing within a creature's mind during the conception of a child, their genetics are automatically passed on. They were very in tune with their hosts, however, and never gave themselves a chance to produce hybrids. The chances that Ichigo-kun belongs to his bloodline… are extremely good."

"So… what is our next move?" Soi Fon wonders.

"As much as I hate to say this, if Ichigo-kun is truly his offspring… he may just be here to pick him up," Kisuke sighs. "The question is, if Ichigo-kun shares his blood… will you let him share Shiro's past fate?"

There is nothing but silence there, nervous glances and uncertain faces glancing around to the others. Byakuya is the first to speak up, completely sure of his next words.

"Perhaps, our rules are not as final as we once thought," Byakuya murmurs. "Shiro of the Red Rain committed no crime save for being different from us, Kurosaki Ichigo keeps company with a Quincy that's assisted us on multiple occasions where we would once battle for no reason, humans have helped us during many of our battles when we would once look down on them, and he's also managed to befriend Arrancars that have been invaluable assets. It would seem our rulebook has been all but burned in the face of Ichigo's stubbornness and persistent friendship."

"… He's right," Juushiro murmurs. "Even looking back on it… we were terribly wrong when appointing Rukia her own execution, which eventually led us to a betrayal among our own troops. I would think our rules only got us in more trouble than if we actually deal with things without them."

"We will have to think on this matter," Yamamoto sighs. "I shall bring it up with Central 46, but until that time… Kuchiki-taicho, I recommend you keep Ichigo very close at hand."

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, with all due respect," Byakuya says quietly before catching himself. "If Central 46 decides to execute Kurosaki Ichigo… I don't think I can allow them to do so."

"Kuchiki-taicho…"

"I allowed them to try and execute Rukia, a decision I have regretted since watching her stand alone before almost dying," he states gravely. "She was my sister, but Ichigo is my wife… I have already lost one and I don't wish to repeat that."

"I understand, Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto sighs. "I will tell this to Central 46. We can only hope the new minds are fond enough of Kurosaki to grant him leniency."

Shiro of the Red Rain watches, eyes narrowing dangerously at what he hears. Ichigo is his prodigy, his child, and he'll be damned if he sits idly by and watches them kill him. The only consolation within this whole thing, is that the Taicho and fuko-taicho were absolutely horrified at the suggestion Ichigo must die. He's especially fond of Ichigo's alpha, as he never expected such a comment from the stoic man. He lets his eyes travel the expanse of Soul Society, picking out Ichigo's familiar and powerful reiatsu. The redhead with him is strong, as is the woman, but they're nothing compared to him. With a soft push of his mind, both of them fall to the ground unconscious. Ichigo is in a panic, trying to wake them up and failing as his stress grows.

"They're fine," Shiro remarks from behind him.

"Why did you do that!" Ichigo yells. "They did nothing to you, they didn't deserve this!"

"Calm down, little one, or I'll have to knock you out too before you hurt yourself," Shiro states mildly. "I can't approach you with them around."

"You shouldn't need to!"

"They're going to speak with Central 46 about you," Shiro states seriously. "You'll be placed for execution, same as I was. They'll try and get leniency for you, but I can guarantee that won't be an option. It's best if you come with me now, Ichi."

"They're my friends!" Ichigo snaps. "They wouldn't hurt me!"

"I won't ask you again, Ichigo," the man sighs. "If you don't come with me, I'll have to take you by force."

"You wish!" Ichigo scoffs. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You would raise your hand to your father, Ichigo? I'm surprised in you," Shiro states calmly.

"… You're not my father."

"I'm not Isshin, that's true enough," the man grins teasingly. "But you do have my bloodline just as much as his. I'm a Skimmer, Ichigo, I was present in your mother's mind the day you were conceived. That, in turn, engraved my genetics into you just as much as theirs. Your mother's genetics were small in you, overpowered by my own and Isshin's. I've been with you since the day you were born, watching over you as you grew and comforting you when you had no one."

"What?" Ichigo gasps.

"When you went to Kisuke after losing your power I was overjoyed to see him again, but I was also furious he would endanger you with the Hollowfication process," Shiro explains. "You, being a Skimmer like me, have no ability to turn into a Hollow. You could've died if I weren't there to control the process and push your Skimmer genetics to the surface. I introduced myself as your Hollow so I could help train you, taunting you and insulting you as a Hollow would yet always being there to heal you and draw you back from the brink of death. Should the shinigami think you were like me and not a simple Visored, they would kill you without hesitation. Look at us, Ichigo… You look more like me than Isshin or your mother. You have my temper, my skill, my power. My genetics consumed more of your own code than even Isshin."

"You're lying," Ichigo whispers. "My inner Hollow doesn't look anything like you."

"I can change my form to my liking," Shiro shrugs as his eyes change to gold on black and back again. "Now… my child… please, don't make me force you to safety."

Everything this man says should be a lie, Ichigo knows that, and yet… everything he says rings true in his own mind. He knew the moment he first saw him that he looked familiar, his grin so wide it could only belong to his inner Hollow. His face looks like Ichigo's, but older, and his build is more Ichigo's than Isshin's is. He's spoken to his inner Hollow before, the man's humor and disposition far too much like Ichigo's to believe he's anything but his reflection. Now, those golden eyes watch him, patiently and lovingly, waiting for the boy to decide what he's going to do.

"My alpha will take care of me," Ichigo says finally. "I trust my friends, they won't let me down."

"Your friends are not you," the man sighs. "And I wish I could take that chance, but I can't. I trusted them once, too, and they betrayed me. I won't allow them to harm you as well. I'm sorry, Ichi, but I gave you a choice."

His eyes light up, catching Ichigo's stunned amber ones, and Ichigo falls unconscious as his eyes roll back. Shiro scoops him up, holding him close to himself and turning to leave. Before he goes, he looks back at the two unfortunate fuko-taicho and releases them from his hold. They sit up groggily, catching Ichigo in the arms of the unfamiliar man.

"Sorry, guys," Shiro grins. "I can't let you hurt him."

He vanishes before the two can unsheathe their Zanpakto, leaving them flabbergasted and panicked. They trip over themselves to get back to the meeting of the Gotei 13, afraid of Byakuya's reaction and knowing this is far too important not to risk it. When they arrive, Byakuya's glare is immediately drilling through them at the lack of Ichigo's presence.

"I'm so sorry, Taicho," Renji says fighting back the worry for his friend. "We were just walking, there was no one there. All of a sudden, something hit my mind and everything went black."

"Me, too," Rangiku says. "When we woke, a man with shaggy white hair and gold eyes had Ichigo. He said he couldn't let us hurt him and they vanished."

"Shiro of the Red Rain," Yamamoto mumbles. "So… he has gotten what he wanted. And Kurosaki… he went willingly?"

"Hell no!" Renji scoffs. "I know Ichigo better than I know myself, he'd never do something so stupid. He was unconscious just like Kurosuchi-taicho."

"Urahara, if you care anything for Ichigo…"

"Don't," Kisuke frowns. "I'm not getting in the middle, Shiro would never harm Ichigo."

A black hell butterfly floats in through the open door, fluttering around Yamamoto's head before setting down on his shoulder. His eyes flash a moment, listening to the message with surprise and concentration. He looks back on everyone else, a frown marring his features.

"Central 46 has decided to leave this in the hands of ourselves," he mutters. "We are to choose the best route of dealing with Kurosaki and the rogue named Shiro of the Red Rain."

"And that route would be?" Soi Fon asks.

"They don't know Shiro of the Red Rain, but they've heard of his greatness," Yamamoto sighs. "As for Kurosaki, they know he is invaluable to us, that he's the reason we've won so many battles, and that he is now Kuchiki-taicho's property. They feel Kuchiki-taicho should deal with him in his own way and hold the utmost trust in the fact Kuchiki Byakuya can handle anything the boy throws at him. The only stipulation they have is that Kuchiki-taicho claim him indefinitely."

"So, Taicho is going to deal with Ichigo," Renji nods. "What about Shiro? What are we to do with him?"

"Before we can manage to figure out what we're doing with him, we must catch him," the old man states. "Urahara, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Well… we can't feel Ichigo-kun's reiatsu at all, so… there's only one place he could be," he shrugs.

"Shihoin Yorouchi's training grounds!" Soi Fon states in excitement. "I know where they are."

"Perfect, I want all of us to go there," Yamamoto states. "And you, Urahara… I would like to lead. No one acts unless Urahara okays it."

Ichigo groans as he wakes, yawning and stretching as he glances around. He recognizes the training grounds he stayed in the time he came to save Rukia, yet he doesn't know how he got here. He catches Shiro of the Red Rain sitting close by, ignoring him for the most part as he meditates. Ichigo gets up and tries to sneak out, surprised when he finds he can't move at all. His amber eyes move to look sidelong at the white haired man, golden orbs giving him a warning look before he's released. In a fit of anger, Ichigo leaps at the white haired man. Shiro grins, just as he would were he playing Hollow in Ichigo's mind, and manages to pin the boy without hassle.

"You're strong, little one, but you're no match for me."

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Ichigo snarls. "Let me go!"

"That threat doesn't really give me much incentive to let you go."

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"You're safe here, they can't find any traces of your reiatsu in this place," he explains. "Soon, I'll open a portal to Hueco Mundo and take you there. Grimmjow will be happy to see you again, he's been talking about you since your invasion of Aizen's Los Noches."

"… He has?" Ichigo wonders. "No, wait! What makes you think I'll just come along quietly?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't cause me trouble," Shiro shrugs. "But then, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have the ability to make you go anyway."

"You wouldn't be you if you actually said goodbye, either," Kisuke remarks.

"Kisuke!" Shiro gasps. "What are you…"

The other Taicho line up behind him, Shiro's eyes darkening in betrayal as he gazes sadly upon the blonde he grew up with.

"Don't look at me like that," Kisuke frowns. "You know I'd never betray you. I brought them here because we got orders from Central 46... They're letting the Gotei 13 deal with you and Ichigo. Yamamoto-taicho allowed me to deal with you and Ichigo is being bypassed for the simple fact he's Byakuya's now, so Byakuya will be dealing with Ichigo."

"That's… different," Shiro mutters. "What makes them think you can do anything to me?"

"Remember that month I told you not to mess with me and you did anyway?" Kisuke asks playfully. "Well, mess with me this time… and I'll give you the same punishment, but twice as long."

Shiro pales, chuckling hesitantly as he quietly tells Kisuke the blonde will have no problems from him. At the silent glare from the blonde, he quickly slips off Ichigo and lets the boy up. Byakuya has to say nothing, just holds out his hand, and Ichigo hurries over with a glare Shiro's way. There's a long and heavy silence, and then Shiro of the Red Rain speaks up curiously.

"So… What happens now?" he wonders.

"You will be reinstated as Taicho of the third division," Yamamoto states. "That way we can keep a better eye on you. Your visits to the living world will be monitored until we see fit, just in case you decide to play the Hollow Kurosuchi believed you to be. Kurosaki Ichigo will be bypassed… as long as Kuchiki Byakuya claims him indefinitely."

Ichigo pales, blushing profusely, and then passes out. Shiro is furious at this news, yet he's shocked further when Byakuya speaks up calmly and completely in control.

"I find that to be, not only unfair, but also immoral to push something so great upon shoulders still so young. He has a life in the living world, let him experience other relationships. If monitoring is all they worry about, Rukia and Renji are always with him and can watch him where I cannot," he states. "Eventually, he'll return here and I will claim him."

"I shall relay this to Central 46," the old man nods. "I'm sure they'll see things your way, Kuchiki-taicho. However, I must admit Central 46 is still debating whether or not they even let Kurosaki Ichigo return to his life in the living world."

"That isn't fair!" Shiro snaps. "You can't just pull him away from everything before his time!"

"I do not make the rules, Shiro," the man sighs. "Though I don't want to do so, Central 46 will not allow someone of his power to traverse the worlds so freely. If I remember correctly, you were never in need of a gigai… why was that?"

"I can take the form of anything I wish," he mumbles. "Ichigo will have this same ability once he turns a certain age."

"Then we will deal with it when the time comes."

In the end, Ichigo went home and refused to search for another relationship. Though Byakuya still attempts to urge him otherwise, he's silently relieved he won't have to be sharing. Two weeks later, Shiro watches Ichigo in pride as Urahara Kisuke cuddles with him in Soul Society. The child that broke all the rules, the child that uprooted Soul Society's iron clad traditions… the child of the Red Rain.


End file.
